


Say Something.

by Shewolfs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b AU, AU: Allison alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolfs/pseuds/Shewolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kind of feeling something for the former alpha Derek Hale. He's trying to figure out what is happening exactly when things gets a bit shitty in his life. The worst battle the gang have ever faced is happening. Is Stiles losing straight up is mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something.

To summer it up, his life was pretty messed up. After getting back from the dead to save his father from a psycho massive murderer who commit sacrifice - and also Derek's girlfriend - he just couldn't say what was real and not. He already asked Scott about it, but he seemed busy with his 'getting back with Allison' plan. Which was absolutely ridiculous, like him. Stiles tried so hard to talk to his father. And even if he insisted in spending money for a psychiatric, Stiles always said he was okay. Because he actually was, ok. It's just... Well... Bad dreams. They are _just_ bad dreams. Nothing else than that. Everyone do bad dream, why should he worry? It was totally normal. He was just _fine._ All he had to do now, is go to school, and focus on his normal human life with his anormal werewolf best bud. His life was getting back to normal. Well... Almost. Let's just say, werewolfy-things had been his daily since a year, or maybe two. He just lost track of time.

He woke up this morning, and felt sort of happy. In fact, genuinely happy. He had no bad dreams. That was actually a great day. He finish his breakfeast and rush in his jeep. New day. He knew Scott would be waiting for him, like always. Except if he saw Allison. At that thought, Stiles push a deep breath. He know Scott is in love. And he can relate with Lydia. Or at least... he think. Stiles get out of his jeep and jump when Scott appear of nowhere. He suspect some werewolf trick in this.

\- Don't you start!

\- Hey. Nice to see you too bro.

\- You're lucky I didn't had my bat. Seriously.

\- You couldn't hurt me with _that_.

\- I can ask Allison to shove some arrows through your little wolf ass. I'm sure you'd like that a lot.

Scott finally smile and tap his shoulder. They start to walk to get to their locker, and surely to class. And he know, god he's sure of this, that Scott will talk about Allison. How she changed, how he regret. And all of this. But then, Allison and Lydia get to them, worried.

\- You three are having a big problem, says Lydia flipping her stawberry-blond hair making Stiles crazy.

\- What do you mean?, says Stiles like nothing happened. He saw nothing.

\- Nightmares, hallucinations, you guys are fine, that's Lydia who strikes again.

\- It can't be that bad, says Allison, that Scott look with nostalgia. They seriously need to talk it out. Stiles is ready to confine them in the same room until they resolve this.

The ringbell save Scott from saying anything. And for Stiles, this is a good thing. God finally answered to one of his call. He pull Scott and make him go to class; which was economics. Coach would distract him. That was perfect.

\----------------------------------------------------

All day, Stiles was able to distract Scott from Allison. Good thing. But he just couldn't stop thinking about those dreams and hallucinations Lydia talked about. They knew there would be consequences. But this kind? Feeling crazy? This wasn't one of them. Stiles could still feel his heartbeat race just by the thought of those vivid dreams. He remembered every inch of it. Making it too real. Before he sweats more, he turn his head to look at Scott. He need to talk about it. They _need_ to.

\- Scott, what-what is wrong with Allison?

\- She hallucinate her aunt Kate. She ended up at the morgue this morning.

\- Seriously? Wow. Is she alright?

\- Yeah. She's hanging up. I think so.

\- Are we?

\- What do you mean?

\- Scott.. You hallucinate yourself being a big bad wolf - or should I say monster - like Peter. That's hudge.

\- I'm fine.

\- Well I don't know Scott. Right now I think I'm just straight up losing my freaking mind with those dreams. It's like I'm sleeping even when I'm awake. Lydia is wright. We should do something. We _have_ to do something Scott.

\- What are you suggesting?

\- We should go see Derek.

\- Derek? Seriously? Since when are you all friendly with Derek?

\- Ok then. Deaton. He always have the answer to anything.

\- You really have a thing for my boss.

\- He knows everything, Scott! How can a man who knows freaking _everything_ can't be a vilain?

\- You're right.

\- I'm always right. _Always_.

\- Don't push it.

Stiles make an offended face and go to his car. They need to figure this out before Scott really turn into a monstruous werewolf monster. He would never forgive himself if Scott turned into Peter. It's just not who is he inside. This guy have the biggest heart on earth. Never want to kill anobody. Even Jackson. Because, yes, Stiles thought of him diying. He was a freaking Kanima! That thing was.. an abomination. And also, he could've confort Lydia after the tragic death of her boyfriend. But, nothing of that happened. Jackson just left for London, leaving Lydia heart-broken alone. Luckily, she had Allison. Well... Almost.

\----------------------------------------------------

They talked to Deaton. And all he had to say was all that bullshit again. "You need to close that door in your mind. Fast as possible". They already knew it. Well, part of it. They knew there would be consequences. But in that time, it was Scott's mother, Allison's father or his own father. They didn't thing twice of it. They were the most important people in their lifes. For Allison and Stiles, their only parent left. For Scott, the only one that mattered. If they had to do it again, they would definetly do.

Stiles got back home, had dinner with his dad. Nothing really important. After talking with Allison on Skype, he decided to talk to Derek. He knew, Allison was still really pissed at him. But he was their last chance to found out what was wrong with them. But for the moment, he was away, spending time with his sister Cora. Maybe, they could go talk to Peter. Yeah, that was brilliant. They could tell him that Scott was afraid to become a monster like him, and then Peter would use Scott, probably kill him for his alpha power and Scott would end up dead. Allison and him decided to drop the whole Peter plan. They could figure it out. Stiles said he was gonna look up on the internet. And by Allison's face, that wasn't a good idea.

\- Internet can't always have the answer.

\- It need to work, ok? Don't desperate. We're gonna make it all stop. Hallucination, nightmares. Everything.

\- What if we can't?

\- Well... We all go crazy.

\- I found something... I knew I heard it from somewhere. It says we're like in a stade of half-dead, half-live. A 'between' state actually. There are a few steps. First is living, then dying and coming back. Second, nightmares. Third, hallucinations. Four; confonding reality and with dream world.

\- Ok. And what's the final step?

\- Hum.. Are you sure you wanna hear it?

\- Allison, do you see any other option?

\- Death. You die.

\- Oh my- This is not it. This is so not _it_.

\- We have to take seriously every hypothesis to find the real one. What does Scott's Boss told you?

\- Hum, that we have doors in our mind that opened. And we need to close them before it's too late.

\- He's probably wright. If we don't close it, there could be consequences. Let's say we are in an between state, constently on the verge of death and life. One of them is going to take over someday. The door is the between state. If you go in it, you die. If you close it, you live.

\- That is so not reassuring!

\- We'll figure it out Stiles, I promess.

\- Alright, goodnight Allison.

\- Goodnight Stiles.

They got off Skype, getting to their bed. Stiles know he could really use some sleep. So he simply decide to go straight ahead in his bed. He shout goodnight to his father and jump in his bed. He close his eyes and is ready to go to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------

He walk on the forest, barefeet in his pyjama. He don't even know why, he's just there, walking. He take a look around him, he sees nothing. At each step, he's woundering. Why the hell is he in _this_ forest? The same forest Scott got bitten, the one close to Derek's old house. The old that got burned. Et frown and close his next. Stiles is in his bed. It was simply a dream.  He runs a hand through his hair and get back to sleep. But then, something isn't right. Derek is standing there, by the window. It _can't_ be real. Derek is away, with his sister. It's not happening.

\- Derek?

\- Go back to sleep Stiles.

\- I had this nightmare. I was in the forest. (He sits down on his bed looking at Derek. He can hardly see him. Only the moon is lighting him.)

\- It's only a dream.

\- It seemed so real though...

\- Are you alright? (Derek turn around and look at him. He walk over to the bed and sit beside Stiles.)

\- Yeah. I think so.

\- Why don't you try to sleep again? (Derek feels Stiles heart pounding in his chest. He's nervous.) I'll stay, right here. Beside you.

Stiles listen to Derek. Because you know, he's right. About it all. It's simply a stupid dream. It's not real. And now Derek is here. And even if he's not an Alpha anymore, he can protect him from anything. There is no risk. He get his back on the bed, followed by Derek who put his arm above his head on the pillow, comforting him, encouraging him to sleep. Stiles close his eyes for two seconds and then open them back. There is _definitly_ something wrong.

\- What.. What are you doing here?

\- Watching over you.

\- No, seriously. You were not even in Beacon Hills. Where is Cora?

\- Sleep, Stiles.

\- No this isn't right.

Stiles looks at him. He seems so... Derek. All of this, there is nothing real. And even if it seems, it's not. He can tell. He frown, looking his room. What the hell is wrong beside of Derek being here? The door of his bedroom suddenly open. Making him even more curious and anxious. What is there? Who openned the door?

\- Stiles, don't. (Derek take his arm, making him stay.)

\- I- I need to go see. Just.

\- Stiles! No! Don't!

But he doesn't listen to him, he's not real. So is that door. He still go look. Across that door, there is nothing but dark. Simply, dark. He frown again. He need to look.

\- Hello? Is someone here?

He pull the door, open it and do inside. He's there in the dark. Lost. And then, lights open. He looks on his left and his right. It's all white. There is nothing here.

\- Stiles... What did you do?

Scott's voice make him turn to see him. His best friend his looking at him with discuss. Stiles instinctively turn around. There's a miror. He run to it to see himself all in blood. Litteraly blood everywhere on his clothes. He start to panic. His vision is bluring. He have difficulty breathing. He's having a panic attack. He knows. He used to have some when after his mother death. He had one a couple of months ago when he learned his dad got taken by Jennifer aka The Darach.

And then, beside the door, in his bedroom, there is Derek, in blood. He begin suddenly to spit blood. Stiles tries to reach him but the door close and he wakes. He wakes screaming. And his dad come into his room to comfort him, taking him in his arms. But Stiles can't stop screaming. He just _can't_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you liked it. If I did any mistake, sorry, sorry, so sorry. It's gonna evolve pretty fast. And yes, the first chapter looks like the 3x13 episode, but trust me, it's not the same. We go with a totally different stoyline, well almost. We are starting after the 3A storyline for those who wounders.  
> I am writing this fanfic precisely for my best friend. She's a hudge Sterek/Allison fan. I was supposed to do only a Sterek thing. But then, I needed to insert Ally. So no, she's not dead.
> 
> So. Let's tease this fiction:  
> \- Lose Your Mind, is appropriate.  
> \- Family and friends are precious.  
> \- No Kira, Malia, thing. Sorry.


End file.
